Burn
by nonmaden
Summary: Chiba menyukai senyum Sugino. Namun, ia tahu waktunya tak banyak lagi. SugiChiba. Yaoi. Untuk event #AnsatsuHalloweenParty


**Assassination Classroom** **Matsui Yuusei**

 **Rate: M** (biar aman)

 **Pairing: SugiChibaSugi** (author fase denial)

 **Warn: OOC, AU, a bit gruesome, alur cepat, mild sex scene**

 _Italic_ = flashback

* * *

Langit kelam membentang menjadi pemandangan dari jendela kaca tanpa tirai. Bintang-bintang bersembunyi dalam selimut awan. Gemerisik daun yang jatuh tertiup angin menjadi alunan musik malam ini. Tak ada lolongan anjing maupun gesekan sayap serangga. Sunyi. Angin menerobos dari ventilasi di dinding. Mengalirkan hawa dingin musim gugur ke dalam ruangan tanpa pemanas.

Chiba terbaring di atas dipan. Ya, bukan tempat tidur nyaman beralas kasur empuk. Hanya potongan-potongan kayu yang disambung hingga membentuk tempat tidur. Tidak ada tikar maupun karpet sebagai alas. Tubuhnya langsung bersentuhan dengan permukaan kayu tanpa pelitur. Keras... dan tak nyaman. Otot-ototnya terasa pegal. Hanya bantal penyangga kepala yang membuatnya merasa sedikit beruntung.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sedikit pun. Seolah seluruh tenaganya telah dihisap habis. Padahal tak ada satu pun alat perenggut kebebasan melingkar di tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening. Dingin. Namun, ia tak bisa menghangatkan diri. Pelindung tubuhnya hanya celana panjang dan t-shirt hitam lengan pendek. Lengan dan wajahnya terasa hampir beku. Indera penciumannya membaui aroma khas suatu benda. Netranya menatap langit-langit tepat di atasnya, memerhatikan lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Mengalihkan perhatian dari dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Bzzzt bzzzt

'Ah, sebentar lagi lampu itu mati,' pikirnya.

Chiba menghitung tiap kedipannya.

Tap tap tap

Ujung jarinya yang masih bisa digerakkan mengetuk kayu dipan setiap lampu menyala.

Tap tap tap

Terus begitu.

Tap tap deg

Tap tap deg

Deg deg deg

Chiba dapat mendengar debar jantungnya. Berdetak seiring dengan lampu yang menyala gelap terang.

Krieeet

"Maaf, Ryuu... apa kau menunggu lama?"

'Dia datang,'

Tak ada keterkejutan dari pihak pasif. Chiba ingat jelas bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang terisolasi dari pusat kota. Semua ulah orang yang baru masuk tadi. Indera pendengarnya menghitung langkah kaki orang itu.

Tomohito Sugino menghampiri Chiba yang terbaring tak berdaya. Senyuman ramah menghiasi wajahnya. Betapa Chiba sangat menyukai senyum itu. Senyum yang membuat Sugino terlihat tampan sekaligus manis. Chiba tak akan pernah bosan melihat senyum Sugino.

Sugino membelai pipi Chiba. Lembut... dan hangat. Perbedaan temperatur kulit membuat Chiba merasa nyaman. Kehangatan pertama setelah beberapa menit bertahan dalam udara dingin.

"Kau dingin sekali," telapak tangan ditangkupkan ke pipi Chiba, "jangan khawatir... sebentar lagi aku kan menghangatkanmu,"

Pipi diusap lembut, meningkatkan temperatur ke kulit yang memucat. Beralih ke lengan yang tak kalah beku dengan pipi. Dia mengambil kesempatan dengan mengecup punggung tangan Chiba.

Chiba bergeming, membiarkan orang itu berbuat sekehendak hati. Kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"Apa aku harus menghangatkanmu dengan tubuhku?"

"..."

"Ah! Maaf... aku lupa..." cengiran tak berdosa ia kembangkan. Jemari beralih ke sudut bibir Chiba.

Breet!

Lakban hitam dilepaskan dari bibir Chiba.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa bicara," ucap Sugino, masih dengan senyum melengkung.

Chiba yang tetap diam membuat senyum Sugino luntur.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa bicara? Apa bibirmu juga beku?" tanya Sugino cemas, "biar kupastikan,"

Sugino mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Chiba. Disentuhnya bibir Chiba yang terkatup rapat. Chiba memejamkan mata. Merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sugino. Tak sampai satu menit, jarak dibentangkan.

"Lengket..." komentar Sugino singkat sebelum kembali membungkam bibir Chiba.

Ciuman kali ini lebih dari sebelumnya. Sugino menelusupkan lidah ke belah bibir Chiba, mengusap titik-titik sensitif di dalam rongga hangat Chiba. Tenaga Chiba memang belum pulih, tapi jika sekedar merespon ciuman Sugino yang semakin liar, Chiba masih sanggup. Lidah mereka beradu di dalam mulut Chiba. Derit dipan dan beban di atas tubuh Chiba menjadi tanda bahwa kegiatan mereka akan berlanjut ke hal yang lebih intim

* * *

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Sugino?"_

" _Memberi pelajaran,"_

" _Memberi... pelajaran?"_

" _Kucing ini tadi mencuri ikanku. Lihat, sekarang dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi,"_

 _Ryuunosuke Chiba, 4 tahun, pemandangan yang ditunjukkan teman sebayanya bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dilihat anak seusianya. Badan teman sepermainannya dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah. Begitu pula dengan kaos biru bergambar gurita kuning yang ia kenakan. Seekor kucing berbulu putih tergeletak di depannya. Cairan merah menggenang di sekitar kucing itu. Tubuh kucing itu tak lagi utuh. Isi perutnya terburai. Organ dalamnya tercincang menjadi beberapa bagian. Lehernya nyaris putus. Kaki kanan depan tak lagi menyatu. Sebilah pisau daging digenggam tangan mungil temannya. Namun, Sugino, 4 tahun, tidak menunjukkan kengerian sedikit pun. Dia tersenyum senang, seolah dia adalah pahlawan yang berhasil mengalahkan monster jahat._

" _Aku tak suka milikku diambil," ucapnya cemberut._

 _Bibir yang mengerucut di antara pipi tembam itu tampak menggemaskan... seandainya pemandangan di sekitar Sugino bukan darah dan daging dari mayat kucing yang berceceran._

" _Nah, Chiba ayo kita main bola," ajak Sugino riang. Ditariknya tangan Chiba, mengabaikan keadaan temannya yang masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

* * *

" _Chiba, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"_

 _Sugino memeluk tubuh Chiba erat. Wajahnya dibenamkan ke dada sahabatnya. Satu tangan Chiba mengusap rambut cepak remaja berusia 13 tahun dalam dekapannya. Chiba dapat merasakan kemeja hitamnya basah di bagian dada._

" _Aku tidak mau kau pergi seperti mereka, Chiba,"_

 _Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya adalah pukulan bagi Sugino. Mobil yang dikendarai kedua orang tuanya ditabrak mobil lain dengan kecepatan tinggi dari samping kiri. Mobil keluarga Sugino berguling beberapa kali di jalan raya sebelum berhenti dalam posisi terbalik. Nyawa pasangan suami istri Sugino tak dapat ditolong dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit._

 _Ini kali pertama Chiba melihat senyum Sugino runtuh. Chiba yang baru tiba ke acara pemakaman orang tua Sugino langsung disambut dengan pelukan dan pecah tangis Sugino. Tangisan yang ditahan Sugino sejak ia mengetahui kabar bahwa ayah dan ibunya tiada. Air mata yang dibendung, wajah tanpa ekspresi, semuanya roboh di hadapan Chiba. Chiba memberi gestur untuk duduk, berusaha membuat Sugino lebih nyaman._

" _Chiba, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"_

 _Kali ini Sugino mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap mata Chiba yang tersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya. Chiba meneguk ludah._

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"_

 _Ryuunosuke Chiba, 13 tahun, sadar dengan konsekuensi dari ucapannya._

* * *

" _Kau dari mana saja, Sugino? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Chiba mengalungkan handuk ke leher Sugino. Dipegangnya kedua ujung handuk itu untuk mengeringkan rambut sahabatnya._

 _Blaar!_

 _Suara petir menyambar di luar rumah. Hujan turun lebat malam itu._

" _Kenapa tidak bawa payung? Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengingatkanmu,"_

" _Kalau kau menyambutku seperti ini, aku rela pulang hujan-hujanan tiap hari, hehe,"_

" _Dasar!" Chiba menggosok rambut Sugino lebih kuat, "kamu dari mana tadi?"_

" _Kau ingat pemuda yang menabrak mobil orang tuaku?"_

 _Deg!_

 _Gerakan tangan Chiba terhenti, dia tahu arah pembicaraan Sugino._

" _Dia tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Aku sudah memberi pelajaran kepadanya,"_

 _Chiba bergeming, memikirkan respon untuk pengakuan Sugino._

" _Cepat ganti bajumu, kau bisa sakit kalau terus memakai baju basah begini,"_

" _Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," kecupan ringan ditanamkan di pipi kiri Chiba sebelum Sugino berlalu menuju kamarnya._

* * *

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Keduanya terengah setelah aktivitas panas mereka. Sugino membelai wajah Chiba. Disingkirkannya helaian poni yang menutupi mata sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan perempuan itu lagi. Dia sudah menerima akibat perbuatannya. Hem, dia dari jurusan apa ya? Bahasa? Akuntansi? Aku bahkan sudah lupa siapa namanya," Sugino menegecup kedua kelopak mata Chiba.

"A...pa yang kau... lakukan padanya?" kerongkongan Chiba terasa kering. Tenaganya yang pulih dari pengaruh obat bius harus kembali terbuang.

"Aku hanya menenggelamkannya ke danau kok,"

Lagi, senyuman riang itu.

"Ah, tapi mungkin sekarang dia sudah dimakan buaya,"

Sangat polos.

"Ah, pakai lagi bajumu, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kedinginan,"

Sugino memunguti baju mereka yang berserakan. Dia membantu Chiba berpakaian sebelum memakai bajunya sendiri.

"Apa kau lelah, Ryuu? Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau pasti kedinginan, biar kunyalakan penghangat ruangan,"

'Tomo-kun, itu...'

Sugino menyalakan korek api, lalu melemparkannya ke tumpukan kayu.

"Sekarang lebih hangat 'kan, Ryuu,"

"Ya, sekarang terasa hangat,"

Chiba memerhatikan detil gerak Sugino. Senyumnya, matanya, kerutan di bajunya. Chiba tidak menyesal karena menyukai senyuman Sugino. Chiba ingin terus melihatnya hingga kesempatannya habis.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada yang mendekatimu lagi. Kau cuma milikku, Ryuu,"

Lampu di atas dipan tempat Chiba berbaring padam. Namun, ruangan gelap ini telah diterangi sumber cahaya yang lebih besar. Menyebar ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Tomo-kun... aku..."

Sugino tak akan pernah mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat Chiba. Api telah melahap seluruh ruangan. Pilar-pilar penyangga roboh satu per satu, menimpa apa pun yang ada di bawahnya. Membakar segala benda di sekitarnya. Tak ada yang tersisa. Ketika api padam keesokan harinya, yang ada hanyalah arang dan abu.

* * *

Tadinya udah nyerah ikut event ini karena nggak dapet ide sama sekali. Tapi karena sore ini mendung dan lampu kamar ngajak disko(?), tiba-tiba ada yang lompat-lompat di kepala dan buru-buru ngetik. Maaf kalau banyak ini anu(?) yang masih kurang... mudah-mudahan nggak ngelanggar rules event... (aku lemah di genre ini... T-T)

Makasih udah nyempetin baca... *bow*


End file.
